The present invention relates to a device for assisting the driver of a towing vehicle with properly aligning a trailer hitch ball and a trailer coupling.
A trailer is typically attached to a towing vehicle using a trailer hitch. The trailer hitch includes a ball mounted on the rear of the vehicle to which a coupling on the trailer is secured. Aligning the trailer hitch ball with the trailer coupling, however, has always been cumbersome and difficult, especially for an unassisted driver. Typically, the driver reverses the vehicle towards the trailer while attempting to observe the trailer coupling and ball in the rear or side view mirror. However, because of the position and size of the mirrors, the trailer hitch ball or coupling is not always visible requiring the driver to reverse and advance the vehicle repeatedly before successfully maneuvering the ball in the vicinity of the coupling. Even once both components are visible, the driver""s depth perception is hindered such that the towing vehicle often collides with the trailer. At best, the driver is able to position the trailer hitch ball within a few feet of the trailer coupling eventually requiring the driver to manually move the trailer until the coupling is properly positioned over the ball. The present invention provides a device that assists a driver in positioning the trailer hitch ball immediately beneath the trailer coupling.
Various devices for assisting the driver of a towing vehicle with aligning a trailer hitch ball with a trailer coupling exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,289 issued to Johnson relates to an optical target system for assisting a vehicle operator in aligning the hitch assembly components of a towing vehicle and a trailer. A cross-shaped target is mounted on each hitch component. A convex mirror assembly is mounted to the trailer to allow a vehicle operator to view the two targets. The vehicle is backed toward the trailer until the two cross-shaped targets are aligned.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,930 issue to Tighe discloses a construction site hauling system including masts that are positioned on both a towing vehicle and a trailer. The masts are visible from the vehicle passenger compartment. Vertical alignment and physical connection are accomplished using jacks or a similar lifting means positioned on the trailer. The lifting means is operated by a wireless control signal transmitted from the cab.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,6800,706 issued to Talcott relates to a device for aligning a trailer and towing vehicle including a visible mast placed on the trailer tongue so that the towing vehicle driver can view the mast. The mast includes a pivotal leg that can be secured in either an extended or collapsed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,310 issued to Staggs discloses a trailer hitch mirror alignment device including a mounting bracket with a pair of telescopically adjustable legs attached thereto. A mirror is pivotally and adjustably attached to the distal ends of the legs. The bracket is magnetically attachable to the rear surface of the towing vehicle. The device can be adjusted to allow the driver to view both components of the trailer hitch assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,359 issued to Davenport discloses a trailer hitching apparatus including a pair of sight rods attached adjacent each side of the trailer hitch ball. The sight rods extend outwardly so as to be readily visible to the vehicle driver. A trailer sighting rod is attached to the trailer coupling. An angled loading plate is positioned between the two sighting rods and includes an opening surrounded by a load pin guide rail. A loading pin is attached to the trailer tongue directly above the coupling. As the vehicle is reversed, the driver will guide the vehicle such that the vehicle sighting rods will be on each side of the trailer sighting rod thereby guiding the load pin onto the angled loading plate until the pin seats within the plate opening. Simultaneously, the trailer hitch coupling is automatically lifted onto the trailer hitch ball.
Each of the above described devices has several disadvantages. Although each of the devices includes targets or masts to make the hitch components more visible, none include a means for directly guiding the trailer hitch ball to a position immediately beneath the trailer hitch coupling. Accordingly, the vehicle driver will likely have to reverse and advance the vehicle several times until the targets or hitch components are properly aligned. Furthermore, due to the nature of the above described targets, faulty depth perception may prevent the driver from accurately determining whether the targets are properly positioned. The present invention provides an alignment device that includes a guide strip along which the driver guides a first target directly to the second target whereby the driver must only reverse the vehicle once. Furthermore, the targets are configured such that the driver can easily determine when the targets are properly aligned.
The present invention relates to a device for assisting a towing vehicle driver in aligning two trailer hitch components. The device includes a foldable guide strip that is placed on the ground to extend from beneath the trailer hitch ball to a position immediately beneath the trailer coupling, providing a guide path therebetween. A convex mirror assembly is mounted to the rear of the vehicle using any one of a plurality of adjustable bracket assemblies allowing the mirror to be positioned so that the driver can see the strip and the trailer hitch ball. The trailer coupling will also be visible as the ball approaches the trailer coupling. A first target is positioned on the upper surface of the trailer hitch ball. The first target includes a pair of similarly colored, spaced outer cups with a differing colored inner cup disposed therebetween. A second target is attached to the upper surface of the trailer hitch coupling. The second target is a cup colored identically to the outer cups on the first target. Once the assembly is secured as described above, the driver views the first target in the rear view mirror and reverses the vehicle toward the trailer while guiding the inner cup along the alignment strip. Whenever the trailer is properly positioned beneath the trailer hitch ball, the second target will be superimposed on the inner cup whereby the driver will see three aligned, identically colored cups. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for assisting a driver in aligning trailer hitch components. It is another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment device that includes a guide path between the trailer coupling and trailer hitch ball. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch alignment device that includes a plurality of adjustable bracket assemblies allowing the convex mirror to be mounted at a desired position. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a trailer alignment device that can be quickly and immediately installed without the use of tools. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the attached drawings and the appended claims.